Eternal Happiness
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: A land of happiness and prosperity... Will the X-men be persuaded to visit this enchanting place, if it exists?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did I would be writing for the show nor fanfiction. They are owned by Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network.

****

Author's Note: I really hope you like this story. If you do please check out my other three stories in the X-men Evolution section. I just got hooked on writing X-men stories because of the encouragement of my sister and brother and the love for the show. Please read and review and feel free to make any suggestions about the story. ENJOY!!!!! 

****

**Eternal Happiness**

Prologue

In the year 700 B.C. a very powerful mutant existed. He lived very far, in an unknown land. In a land where no one returned from. The legend only lives because of a message sent by the ruler of this land. This mutant is said to still be living until this day because of the eternal happiness this land brings. No death, no stress, no worries.

This mutant has an unknown power. No one knows what his name is or what he can do or is capable of doing. People continue living their daily lives oblivious of this place that is said to be the place where eternal happiness lives. It was said that it lies light-years away from Earth. Far away……………

*********************************************************************

"……and that's the story of the all powerful mutant that will lead us to eternal happiness," Scott said brushing his chestnut colored hair away from his cream-colored face. Jean looked at him intently. She tried to see if he was making it up by looking at his eyes, but that was impossible. For he wore red sunglasses everyday because of his mutant power.

"Yeah, who made that up? The Loserhood?" Evan asked as he put his hand on his golden head and held up a loser sign with his fingers. He gave Kurt a high five. Evan's ebony skin glistened in the warm sun outside of the school building on the picnic table where they always sat to eat lunch.

"Hey, ah spent some tahm with the Brotherhood before ah joined the X-men and ah know they're not smart enough to make up something like that," Rogue said as she put her chin in her gloved hands. Kitty started giggling even though she had a thing for one of them. Rogue rolled her eyes at Kitty's perkiness. She acted like she didn't like it but beneath that rebellious exterior she knew she couldn't live without her or any of the other X-men. They were each other's family. "Kitty!" Rogue shrieked as she flicked Kitty's light brown hair that was in a high ponytail away. She tried to get a piece of white hair from the front of her head out of her mouth. Rogue smiled. 

Jean rolled her eyes at the story. She was the only logical one here. "Guys, these stories are just made up to creep people out and make them feel like the world we live in now is not enough," Jean said pulling her long red hair back. She looked at Scott with her glittering green eyes as a sign to quit making the younger kids believe something that isn't true.

"Jeez Jean! You don't have to be like so logical," Kitty said as she chewed down on her bologna sandwich. "Sometimes it's nice to believe in the unbelievable. Right Kurt?"

"Huh? Oh, ja Kitty," Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Kitty said slapping his hand because it was in her chips. That was the reason he wasn't paying any attention to her. Everyone laughed as Kurt shrugged. "You're like not even listening to me!"

"I heard you Kitty. I mean ve are mutants and nobody knovs about us, ja," Kurt said as Scott nodded to Jean. 

Jean smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you going to do for Mr. Jacobson's report, it is for every grade. For everyone who has him, which is all of us," she said looking at everyone's dreadful faces. Was she the only one who enjoyed school? 

"Jean, or Mrs. Perfect, no one but you cares about Mr. Jacobson's report on what our favorite thing in the world is," Rogue said annoyed. 

"Yeah like that is so second grade!" Kitty said with a giggle.

"Ah, my favorite thing in the vorld is you guys, the X-men, my family," Kurt said giving Kitty a little hug as she playfully pushed him away. 

"Thanks Kurt. But it has to be a thing, not people. And we have to make a whole report about it," Scott said.

"Oh," Kurt said as he suddenly turned to his black hair pale skin to his normal blue, furry self. "Oops…"

"Kurt! You can't keep doing this!" Scott exclaimed as he touched Kurt's watch back to normal. "This is school. If someone saw you…"

"I knov, I knov," Kurt said. "They'll treat me like a freak. I just vish that it didn't have to be like that sometimes."

"I know," Scott said as the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked with the crowd of high school students to class. "Jean, wait up!" Scott exclaimed as he caught up with the tall, red headed, care-free girl he's known all his life. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Oh, Duncan was going to take me to……" Jean said as Scott stopped in his tracks at the mention of Duncan. "I'm not doing anything this afternoon. What did you have in mind?"

Scott smiled when he knew Jean changed her mind about hanging out with Duncan and decided to go with him. Her best buddy. That's all they were. "I was thinking, since we don't have training sessions with Logan right after school, we could go to this place," Scott said, a little bashful.

"It's a surprise," Scott said as they headed for class. Class went by quickly and so did the rest of the school day. When the last bell rang everyone raced out of their classes and Scott waited for Jean beside his red convertible in the school parking lot. Everyone else had to get their own ride today because him and Jean were going to spend the day alone, together.

"Hi," Jean said as she got in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. "So where are we going on this beautiful sunny day?"

"How would you like to go to the carnival across town?" Scott asked as Jean smiled and they drove off with the wind blowing in the right direction.

*****************************

"Like they completely ditched us!" Kitty said to Kurt who was inches from her face.

"Ja Kitty. That is vhy ve are following them and hiding in ze back seat of their car," Kurt said as he moved his foot off of Kitty's leg. When they saw Jean and Scott get in the car and drive off without them they knew that they were up to something. So they teleported to the back seat of the car to follow them and see what they were up to.

The car came to a stop and Kitty and Kurt looked at each other excitedly. "I smell popcorn," Kurt said as they teleported out of the back seat.

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled as they teleported right outside of the car. 

"Sorry, I vas so excited about popcorn zat I forgot vhere I vas teleporting to," Kurt said as Jean and Scott glared at them. "Eh…hello."  


"Kurt! Kitty!" Scott exclaimed as he got out of the car. 

"Why did you follow us?" Jean asked as they looked dumbfounded. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"Well, who comes to a carnival and doesn't like tell their friends?!" Kitty asked firing back.

Scott and Jean looked at each other with guilt. Scott knew he just wanted to spend some alone time with Jean but it would be fun to have the gang along. "What about Evan and Rogue?"

"I'll go get them," Kurt said as he teleported out of the carnival's parking lot.

"Thanks you guys," Kitty said smiling. "I'll wait for Kurt right here. You two can go ahead."

Scott smiled knowing that maybe they could be alone. They walked and stopped at what looked like an interesting game. 

"Step up and play 'guess the place'," the man with a face that was painted with stars said. He was looking directly at Jean and Scott. The man pointed his finger to Jean and Scott to step up. Scott looked at Jean and signaled for them to go. Jean nodded and walked up with him.

"So what do we have to do?" Scott asked as the man smiled. He never lost his wide smile on his painted face. His hair didn't show because he wore a moon hat that covered the top of his whole head. He wore a shirt that said dreams and his pants were dotted with stars. He stared at Jean and Scott as if he knows who and what they were. It looked as if he felt it.

"All you have to do is tell me what one of your favorite thing is and I ask you a question about it," the man said containing his smile. "The question will be the same for everyone."

"Alright," Jean said smiling at the man's friendliness. "My favorite thing is chocolate."

"Mine is cars," Scott said looking at Jean who let out a giggle.

"Ok, where did chocolate come from?" asked the man looking at her intently.

"Uh, Belgian," Jean said pretty confident in her answer.

The man remained quiet and didn't tell her if her answer was right or wrong. "You, where was the first car made?"

"I'm pretty sure they were made in America," Scott said as the man looked at them.

"I'm sorry but both of you are wrong," the man said with a smile as they looked at him strangely. Jean knitted her eyebrows and looked off into space. What had she heard from his mind? 

"What is the answer?" Scott asked eyeing Jean who was acting normal now.

"The correct answer is Empyrean," the man said as Jean took his hand and they walked away. 

"Jean, were you okay back there?" Scott asked with concern.

"I saw the place he was talking about. It's beautiful," Jean said. "Do you know where this place is? I'd like to visit it somewhere."

"No. You know what it means? It's another word for Heaven," Scott said as they looked at each other differently. They ignored it and decided to ask the professor where it was located later on today. For now they were going to have fun.

"Logan?" Jean asked as she went over to Logan. "Storm?"

Scott looked at Logan and Storm playing a carnival game. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello," Storm said politely with her African accent as Logan turned to look at them.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Logan asked gruffly. "We can't have fun?" Scott and Jean let out a laugh and were so glad Logan was feeling good today. So the training sessions wouldn't be hard. 

"Hey Mr. tough guy," an annoying voice called from behind. "Why don't you try to dunk me, if you think you're strong enough. I bet the two girls with you can dunk me faster than you. What, you scared?"

"Logan turned around and looked at the annoying clown. He paid and took the ball and missed the circle.

"You're so weak!" the clown spat in annoyance.

Logan swung his hands and aimed for the circle. It almost missed when Jean steadied the ball with her powers and it hit the circle and dunked the clown. Logan didn't realize she had done that and made a satisfied face. "At least I'm not the one who's wet," he said as they all laughed.

*******************************

"Like what's up with people asking us what we like most?" Kitty asked everyone who was sitting in the living room. 

"Yeah, there was this person at the carnival who asked us what we liked and just started handing things out. She said that you can never find things like this here. She said they were from this place called Empyrean. It was good candy though," Evan said all at once as Beast said to slow down and the professor held up his hands calmly.

"Creepy," Rogue said as she shivered. "He was really friendly though."

"I've never heard of this place," Professor Xavier said as he strolled up on his wheelchair. 

"That's weird because the man we were telling you about said that chocolate and cars came from the same place," Scott said looking at Jean who nodded. 

"I even saw it in my head," Jean said. "It's beautiful."

"Like how cool," Kitty said as her eyes turned into stars.

"Hey, vhy don't ve go vacation there?" Kurt asked as they all laughed.

"I'll do some research on the computer and see where this place is located," Professor X said as they all were reassured. "I'm sure it's somewhere far away. Perfect place for Spring break."

Everyone cheered and exchanged high fives. They would be vacationing in a perfect place with everyone they loved. No worries, no stress. That would be the perfect vacation. 

*********************************************************************

****

Author's Note: I appreciate all the readers out there and please review. 

This is a chapter story, and I will update soon. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones that you haven't heard of. If they resemble your characters this is a coincidence. The WB, Marvel, and Cartoon Network own the X-men characters.

****

Author's Note: I really hope you like my second chapter. Please read any of my other stories and feel free to make any suggestions and please review. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"Come closer and step over. Over to the other side," the enchanting voice spoke with a peaceful tone.

"What about my family?" asked the man wearing ancient civilization clothes.

"They are waiting for you on the other side where you can live happily," said the voice that lured the man into stepping forward. "No stress, death, or worries. No one calling you a freak because of your special gift." The unknown man step forward and vanished. 

Without a trace.

****************************

"The Professor said there vas no such land called Empyrean," Kurt said with a disappointed expression. "No vacation!"

"Like Kurt, it's not all that bad," Kitty said patting Kurt on the back.

"But he did say that it might be called something else now," Scott said.

"Too bad. The picture I saw in the man's head was beautiful. It feels like a place you only see in your dreams. It was so beautiful," Jean said shivering at the thought of the picture she had seen.

"Ah wish ah could've seen it," Rogue said with a sad face.

"Yeah man. Instead we have to see Mr. Jacobson's face," Evan said as they all moaned. "While we're doing our report."

"It's not that bad," Scott said trying to reason with the rest of them. The bell rang and they all headed for their class together.

"Good morning freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Guess what today is?" Mr. Jacobson said in a baby voice. He acted like they were in elementary school. "Sharing time."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes as he started to pick people out. The teacher picked Scott first. "I love my sunglasses."

"I love shopping and clothes," Kitty said excitedly.

"I love skateboards," Evan said proudly.

"I love food," Kurt said rubbing his stomach.

"I love animals," Jean said as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah like…" Rogue said. "Ah don't know." Rogue was incapable of human contact. If she ever touched anyone with her skin, she would drain their bodies. Inside she wished she could feel warm, soft skin on hers without sending them to the hospital. She looked down at her covered hands.

"Everyone did a great job," Mr. Jacobson said holding his clipboard. He said this is practice for future essays. He handed them worksheets and time passed by very quickly. The bell rang and the students shot out of the classroom.

"Has anybody seen Lance around?" Kitty asked as they all shrugged. Kitty and Lance had something going on between them but they were on different sides. Lance was part of the brotherhood but cared about Kitty very much. Kitty wished things could be different. Their love was no fairy tale and she knew it wouldn't end up happily ever after. But there was always hope.

*******************************

"Like you guys!" Kitty exclaimed as they all hopped in Scott's red convertible. "I can't find Lance anywhere. Last time I saw him he was fine, so I doubt he was sick! Like me and Kurt teleported to the Brotherhood's house and none of them are there!"

Scott knitted his eyebrows. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't have the answer to that scary question," Scott said as they drove to the mansion. When they got there, they all hopped out and ran to the Professor. He checked on cerebro and couldn't find them anywhere. Beast did research, and no sign of them came up.

"I'm worried," Kitty said thinking about Lance.

"I mean the Brotherhood are our enemies, but that doesn't mean we want to see them vanish," Evan stated as they all agreed and plunged into a conversation that was not understandable because of all the chatter at once.

"Everyone, calm down," Professor X said putting his hands together in a calm fashion. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah guys. We're talking about the Brotherhood," Scott said as Kitty gave him an evil glare. She stormed out of the room and ran to her bed. She put her face in her pillow and let out a scream into the pillow so it won't be heard. Her eyes opened wide with fear. _I hope he's ok_, she thought with concern. Her eyes welled up with tears as she wiped them away and rested her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep. Something so deep that she couldn't get out of.

*******************************

"What's wrong Kitty?" asked the friendly woman who reminded her of her mother. "Is the world giving you a hard time?"

Kitty wiped her tears away and nodded. "Well, I can help," the gentle woman said letting out her hand. Kitty looked at the woman's tender hand for a minute. She didn't hesitate for a second to put her hand in the woman's. It seemed so welcoming and reassuring. The woman brushed her hand across the dark surface to reveal something outstanding. Who was this woman? 

Kitty stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her eyes. It was a warm sunny day on the beach. The sun was out and bright and it felt like something she's never felt before. The sun and beach and scenery looked fake, but the feeling was definitely real. The woman waved her hand again. She revealed a huge mall. Kitty has never seen a mall so big. The woman pointed to the mall and Kitty ran to it. She opened the glass doors that had a painted word on it that said: Empyrean.

The door suddenly closed and Kitty looked up at the muscular hand that lay above her head. "Lance! Where have you been?!" Kitty asked as she hugged him.

"I was waiting for you. Isn't this place great?" Lance asked as he opened the door and they walked in together. Kitty forgot about the woman and never went back as the doors closed behind her.

****************************

"Vhere's Kitty?" Kurt asked as he looked at the empty bed. She was here ten minutes ago.

"She's just upset Kurt," Jean said reassuring Kurt. "She'll be back, wherever she went. Jean walked into her room and wore her pajamas. Scott walked by the room after she opened the door. He smiled at her with the brightest smile Jean has ever seen. She returned the smile as he said good night and she shut the door. She laid on her bed and shut her eyes. With a smile she fell asleep.

***************************

Scott lay in his bed thinking about the tall, smart, sweet, and charming girl that he loved so much. He knew deep inside that Jean was his soul-mate. He couldn't ever think of someone taking her place in his heart.

He put his head on his pillow and laid on his back. He closed his eyes behind his red sunglasses and went to sleep in his cozy bed and safe home.

****************************

Jean gasped as she looked at the man looking back at her. It was the man from the carnival. He spoke with kindness and wisdom. "Hey, the chocolate shop is right there."

Jean looked at the biggest chocolate shop she had ever seen. She would love to go in there and feast her eyes and mouth on all the chocolate. "There's the animal shelter. You get to take care of them and in there, they are free." Jean smiled at the thought of helping little animals. She looked around at the beautiful sunny place. It was a beach with a beautiful sun and glistening water. It seemed fake, but she felt free. "The animals will understand your wisdom and abilities. They won't make fun of you. They will accept you," the man said with a small smile. She smiled back and headed towards the chocolate shop. She stopped and remembered Scott. This would be much more fun if he could share this experience with him.

"This is Empyrean, isn't it?" Jean asked before she could go in. 

"Welcome," the man said as he disappeared into thin air.

******************************

"Jean!" Scott yelled into the darkness. This was his dream but he needed Jean in it. Where was she?

"Scott!" Jean said waving for him to approach her. He approached her and she looked deep into his eyes. _Why was she in all colors?_ Scott asked his mind and then remembered it was a dream. She brushed her soft fingers against his eyes. Scott was startled. His sunglasses weren't on, yet his eyes weren't shooting lazar beams out. He smiled and took a good look at Jean.

He bent down and looked at the sandy ground. He saw different colored sunglasses laying there. Some were even see through. He grabbed a see through black one and placed it on his face. This felt so real. But he knew it was a dream. It had to be. He looked at the sun with his glistening eyes. It was beautiful. So was the ocean and clear blue sky.

"There are your cars," the man that he recognized said. He looked at the man and knew that was the man from the carnival. What was he doing in his dreams? 

"Those are all mine?" Scott asked excitedly.

"And so is she," the man said and then disappeared into thin air.

*******************************

"Dude, look at all those skateboards and girls man," Evan said as he ran to the outside skateboarding arena. This was a dream come true. Evan looked at his spikes that were sticking out and realized everyone was looking at him. They weren't laughing, or running, or pointing. They were cheering. They liked him even though he was the way he was.

"Look at all that food," Kurt said as he ran to the table full of food. He was his blue and furry self and no one turned to look and stare. They went on with their daily lives as if it was nothing. Kurt smiled and dug into the delicious food. He had never seen so much or anything like it. The people didn't seem real nor did the beautiful sun and ocean. He knew this was a dream but it felt so real.

"Look Kurt. No one's calling us freaks and we don't have to worry about anything!" Evan said as he smiled at Kurt and skateboarded down the ramp with a couple of guys who looked like they were having a blast.

"This place is da bomb!" Kurt said as he never went back to the entrance he came in from. The entrance had disappeared. Forever.

*********************************

"Where am ah?" Rogue asked without a shiver. She knew she was dreaming for the beautiful scenery looked fake. But it felt like she belonged here. It felt so warm and safe. She never wanted to leave her dream but knew she had to. Back to the world who rejected her and never felt her skin for more than two minutes. "Why do ah have to be like this?"

"But you don't," a man's voice spoke with friendliness. "This is Empyrean. No worries, no death, and no stress. Eternal life and eternal happiness."

"Who are you?" Rogue asked in her southern accent. The man held his fingers to her lips. His _bare_ fingers. Rogue gasped. She was in nothing but a black bikini. "Huh?"

The man disappeared as a handsome looking man arose from the water. The water dripped off of his muscular tanned chest. His eyes mesmerized her in a way she couldn't explain. He walked up to her and she scooted back. She's never been this close to a guy with a bikini on. "The name's Gambit, chere."

"Rogue," Rogue said trying to take her eyes off of him. His bare hand shook hers. It felt so soft and warm. He kissed her hand and she smiled. This was wonderful. She never felt anything so deep. But she knew it wasn't real. 

"This is not real," she said to herself. 

"It is if you want it to be," Gambit said as he leaned in to kiss her purple lips. Rogue didn't argue with what he said or with what he was doing. She kissed him back. After thirty seconds nothing still happened. She paused and then pulled him close forgetting about the life and the world she had left behind.

*********************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Please review and make any suggestions or ideas you have. There will be more. Thanks for reading this. I appreciate it. If you have any concerns ask me please. Bye for now!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Marvel, Cartoon Network, and WB own these characters except the ones I made up. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing for fanficiton.

****

Author's Note: I really hope you like my story. Please, please, please review and feel free to make any suggestions. I love all of you who are reading this. It means a lot to me, thanks.

**Chapter 3**

"Charles they're gone!" Ororo yelled as Logan came in after her.

"Calm down Storm," Professor Xavier said as Beast came in after them.

"I checked everywhere," Beast said. "They're not even at their friends' house."

"Whatever the case might me, I'll get 'em," Logan exclaimed roughly.

"First the Brotherhood, now the X-men," the Professor said with knitted eyebrows. "Someone powerful is behind this, and we will find him, somehow."

"How about cerebro?" Storm asked with wide blue eyes. The Professor nodded and told them to come with him. Everyone waited outside of the big room to allow the Professor to do what he had to do with cerebro.

The Professor strolled into the large, round, empty room in his wheelchair and put the mechanical metal hat on his bald head and closed his eyes. 

Images of places all over New York raced through his mind without a trace of the kids that he loved and cared about. Then it searched the United States. Nothing. Next, it searched the world and it was empty with X kids. The Professor suddenly saw something in his mind. It was a smile. As if someone was happy where they were. Like they never wanted to come back.

"What?" Professor X said to himself as he slipped cerebro off of his head. He strolled out of the huge room and the doors closed behind him. He stared at Storm, Logan, and Beast as they looked at him intently. "Wherever they are, they are happy there."

"How do you know?" Storm asked.

"I saw a glimpse of all their smiles put together and I felt that they were happy," he said as Logan scrunched his noise and knitted his eyebrows.

"That's crap Charles!" Logan shouted.

"Maybe that's what the person behind this wants you to think," Beast said trying to work the situation out in his head. "Maybe they're being tortured somewhere and the man is trying to block that from your mind. But why?"

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "There's something missing," Professor Xavier said. "I have this strong feeling that something is missing."

*******************************

"No stress, death, or worries," said the mysterious man. "Empyrean. A world of beauty."

"Yes, but where is my wife and daughter?" the man with ancient clothes on asked with a sad face. "You said they'd be waiting for me here."

"Still worried about the normal family that will never accept you if they found out you were a mutant?" the man asked nicely and calmly.

"That's not true!" the saddened man exclaimed. He had come to this beautiful land with everything that he wanted in the world belonging to him. Except his family. They were nowhere to be found in this world that he could not escape. He always got through life with the help of his family and friends. How was he going to survive this when his family and friends weren't beside him? "Can you not bring them here to be with me and live in happiness?" 

The mysterious man looked at the other man who was longing for his family. "Do you not enjoy what you have here? You are lucky to be here, away from the harsh world."

"Actually, I long for the world. I want it back because it gives me what I want the most," the ancient civilized man said putting his head down.

"You seem to still obtain feelings and emotion," the mysterious man murmured to himself in anger. He was surprised that he hadn't taken what he needed from the man for him to survive here. "You are free from hurt here. Why do you wish to go back?"

"I cannot live without emotion," the man said. "No matter what you persuade me with."

"If that's the way you want it," the mysterious man said as his eyes glowed with red. The ancient civilized man's eyes widened with fear. He had never seen so much hatred. "Unlike you, I have no emotion. No fears, pain, stress, or worries! I live forever!"

Suddenly the man fell to the ground. Without a fight, just the look in his eyes, he collapsed on to the ground. When the ancient civilized man saw his eyes, he saw emptiness. 

It is said that the eyes are the key to a person's soul. A soul consists of emotion, feelings, and pure beauty. It _is_ you and if it is deprived from a person's body, then your emotions and free will are gone. 

Forever.

***********************************

Scott looked at a hot red car and admired it for a few minutes. It had orange and yellow flames drawn on it. It was a very small car that was decorated with real, black leather seats. Scott had never seen anything so admiring. He hopped in the car which had already contained the keys in it. It was all his. No one else to ride in it but him. The car was so beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

He twisted the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal. He drove off on this clear road that was deep black. As if no one had driven on this road that had the sun in it's view. Scott didn't even have to squint to see the sun. He had all his sunglasses in the car with him but didn't have anything on his face. Scott ignored the sun because he was paying too much attention to his car. 

"Next time I'll drive the blue Porsche," Scott said to himself with a smile. He had no worries about tomorrow because it didn't exist.

****************************

Jean peered at the animals that were so cute and walked over to them. None of them seemed to bark or dislike her. She felt welcomed. She didn't have to hide herself from them. She fed them chocolate and ate some herself. This was fulfilling. She didn't have to tell anyone where she was or what she was doing. She didn't have to study for an exam or worry about saying something wrong that will hurt someone's feelings. 

She had no worries or stress. She was free. Free from human suffering in a beautiful place that cleared her thoughts. Her thoughts were blank. She didn't think of anyone or anything and she liked it that way. She felt something in her eyes and blinked. She rubbed her eyes and ignored it. 

Jean's green eyes looked at a gray and white cat and she smiled. Her smile was vague but she felt good about helping the animals. She didn't have to give them away to anyone. The cats gray eyes looked at Jean's and turned away. For the color of her green eyes had faded.

********************************

Rogue lay on the fake sand with Gambit next to her. She turned to him and smiled. She liked to feel his skin even though she barely knew him. She didn't care. He seemed to not care either. He barely spoke and Rogue liked that. That way they wouldn't get into any fights or dislike anything about each other. Rogue looked up at the fake sun. She didn't have to squint to stare at it. 

Rogue turned to Gambit and laid her head on his bare chest. Her black bikini was covered with sand and the waves never touched them, even though they were so close to the shore. The bright blue sky was glittering, but Rogue had no thoughts about it's beauty except that she enjoyed it. 

She was happy away from the world who rejected her differences. She was satisfied with what she had here. Everything she wanted. She closed her eyes and saw all black. She heard no thoughts. She saw no thoughts. She never dreamt of anything anymore because her life was fulfilled. There is nothing more. Nothing.

******************************

"Lance! Where are you?" Kitty yelled in the huge mall. She had all the clothes in the world but she couldn't find Lance. He had disappeared sometime when she had been shopping. She had been shopping for so long but then gave up when she found out that everything was already hers. Except Lance. He was no where to be found. The mall was empty.

"LANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty cried for the thousandth time as she started crying on the hard, cold floor. Where was he? She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the heavy tears streaming down.

"Kitty…………………………" A voice called in an echo. 

"Huh?" Kitty asked herself as she turned around. She got up and walked over to the corner. She found a club with lots of music and people dancing. Kitty smiled and walked in. She was already dressed in fancy clothes, so she'd fit right in. She blinked and scratched her eyes. The color of her eyes had dimmed as she walked into the club with the loud music, forgetting about Lance.

***********************************

Evan skated up and down the ramp as he screamed with happiness. His screams started to fade as he did the same things over. But he couldn't stop because he was still having fun. He never looked over at the empty benches or his friend Kurt, who was nowhere to be found anymore. Evan couldn't care less. He was having the time of his life. He closed his eyes and opened them back up to reveal a faded color.

Over in the very far corner Kurt sat eating cakes and sweets and chips. He hadn't gained a pound. He sat on a chair outside with his legs up and the sun always out. He looked at the sun for five minutes and didn't squint once. His yellow eyes turned into peach and then they were unnoticeable. 

He leaned the chair back and put his hands behind his head. Suddenly the loud noise had faded and it was silent. Kurt couldn't hear anything and liked it this way.

****************************

Professor Xavier rested his eyes for a moment and then opened them quickly. He couldn't sleep because he was so worried about his students. His family. He didn't know where to start looking and where they were. There was not a trace of them. Where could they be?

His heart ached with hurt and pain and concern. He tried communicating with them from their minds but he got nothing. What if something happened to them and they never returned? 

"Now that your students are gone, who will dare to come to your institute? Who will you teach? Your life will become meaningless."

"Who's there?" Charles asked.

"I just came to tell you that they are happy," the mysterious voice spoke with satisfaction. 

"Where are they?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Come with me and I will show you. Your life won't be meaningless if you come with me," the man said as a gust of wind came through the window. Professor Xavier tried to read the man's mind and see if he was telling him the truth and what he was talking about. Professor Xavier fell off his wheelchair and onto the ground. He could not handle this man. He felt emptiness from the mysterious man.

The mysterious man knitted his eyebrows and disappeared. The Professor felt the powerful energy like nothing else. He's seen this man before. Was it in his dreams? 

*****************************

****

Author's Note: Please review and make any suggestions. There will be more. Thanks.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones that don't belong in the show. Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network own them. If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction.

****

Author's Note: Hey, I really hoped you guys liked all of my chapters and please don't forget to review. I need your opinions to know if I'm headed in the right direction with this story. Feel free to make any suggestions if possible, please. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and thanks Sweet Like Chocolate for your reviews. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 4**

Scott drove on the long road in his hot red, decorated car. His foot never left the gas pedal. He didn't admire the sun anymore and he didn't care about a thing in the world. His mind was blank and he couldn't feel anything. It was perfect with his eyes on the road.

__

Jean, Scott's mind recited as Scott knitted his eyebrows. Why did that name sound familiar? He tried to block out the thought because thinking meant more concern and wonder and he couldn't allow that in his perfect life.

******************************

__

Scott, Jean's mind said in a dark corner. That name sounded so familiar. Jean tried to brush it off as she continued petting the furry gray cat for which seemed like forever. She had her eyes closed the whole time. She took her hand off the cat a few times to reach for chocolate to eat, but that's all she did all day. She couldn't care less about anything or anybody. She didn't even care about the cats and dogs deep inside anymore. Whatever her past life was, it was forgotten because this is where she was now.

A place of eternal happiness and no hope for tomorrow.

********************************

Kitty waved her hands in the air and rocked her body back and forth. She couldn't stop moving to the faded music. Her eyes were closed for she couldn't see anything anymore. But she was still having a really good time. She didn't care if the noise of people and music had quieted down, because she was having the time of her life. Without anybody to tell her to take a break or to go home. This was her home now. No worries, just dancing endlessly to no music in her ears.

No music at all.

******************************

Kurt popped another popcorn in his mouth and yawned. He had his eyes closed for forever now, never wanting to open them. All he did was eat and sleep and he enjoyed the life. He didn't have to worry about anything or anybody. He had forgotten about everyone and he couldn't care less. This was the life. He hadn't opened his mouth to speak and he didn't intend on doing so.

__

"Ah, my favorite thing in the vorld is you guys, the X-men, my family," Kurt's mind said in the very back, for the rest was empty with thoughts. He ignored it and continued doing what he enjoyed. He would never leave this place. Ever.

*********************************

Evan skated up and down the huge platform without one ounce of sweat. He loved this. He never got tired for he was restless. He didn't have a care in the world. No one telling him he was a freak and no one telling him what to do. He didn't feel tired or hungry or lonely. He didn't feel anything. He didn't have to worry about people and their needs and the world's rejections. This was perfect. He closed his eyes and continued doing what he had been doing for what seemed like forever.

********************************

Rogue turned to Gambit as they walked down the sandy beach. Her eyes felt dim and heavy. Gambit didn't say much and Rogue didn't feel anything for this handsome man. It didn't feel real somehow. She didn't feel anything but skin and she liked it. They could just walk down the beach holding hands all day. She liked it. She wanted it to stay this way forever.

*********************************

"NO!!!!!! Don't leave me!" the little boy cried as tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Give me my son back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the mother of the little boy cried. "He is NOT A FREAK!! PLEASE!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Momma!" the little boy cried as the army of the ruler of their country took him away. They locked him up in a dungeon. The little boy looked around in the dark and closed his eyes. Minutes turned into hours that turned into days. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Months turned into years and years turned into a decade. He was locked up in the dungeon for a decade without food or drinks. No one talked to him or looked at him. 

One night, the ruler decided to get rid of the body because they thought he was dead. The soldiers came into the dungeon to find it empty. "Where is the boy?" one soldier with bulging muscles asked in fear. How could he have gotten out? Suddenly the door shut, tight.

The soldiers held their swords up in fear as they started breathing harder. It was pitch dark. Then they saw light. They turned around to see eyes appear from nowhere. They were bright red. They looked into his eyes and fell to the ground. Then the man disappeared after saying his last words.

"I am Deleterious. The giver of dreams, the taker of life. Dreams that ended suffering for mutants," Deleterious said.

********************************

"Scott! Kurt! Rogue! Kitty! Evan!" a soft voice yelled from a far away place.

"Jean!" a manly voice spoke with tenderness. "Where are you?"

"Ah don't know where everybody is?" a southern voice spoke with fear.

"Like hello you guys! I'm so lost………lost," a sweet voice called from far, far away.

"Man, everything is so confusing," another voice spoke, no one listening to it.

"Vhat? Vhere am I?" another voice yelled with concern and helplessness. 

Colors of green, blue, red, yellow, and brown eyes drifted through the air helplessly. The colors were amazingly full of pure goodness. But the colors didn't know where they were going.

****************************

Scott drove his car off into a rode of nothingness. Suddenly, he stepped on the brakes of the car for the first time ever as he saw someone in the middle of the road. Stopping him from losing his way. He looked at this woman with red hair. She just stood there in stiffness. He stayed in the driver's seat not able to take his eyes off of her.

The red headed woman looked to the side and saw a girl holding hands with her partner. The man suddenly disappeared and she stopped next to the car. Then a skateboard comes across the car and the boy lands on his feet. He freezes in his tracks. Then a blue person comes down the road with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He drops the bowl and stares at everyone. Then a perky girl with brown hair comes down the road. She comes in a fancy outfit. A pink sequined shirt with pink leather pants and pink high tops. She stops dancing as she reached the car.

Everyone paused in their tracks and looked at each other with their faded eye color. The blue man opened his mouth to say something. Something that he didn't even think about saying for a second. Something that had to come out. Something the boy _felt_. 

********************************

"This can't be happening!" Deleterious screamed in vein. "This is Empyrean. My mind! A place where people are happy. That doesn't include people interacting with each other!"

He had to do something about this. He had to diminish their souls forever or all is lost. "But how could they have come to bump into each other?" the man asked with confusion. They were in their dreams, their minds, connected with his. Empyrean was located in his mind which was somewhere no one could find. As if in a fantasy world. The only way people could be here was if they allowed their minds to enter. They each were disconnected from interacting with each other because that only brings hurt and suffering.

"They cannot diminish Empyrean! I WON'T LET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

******************************

Scott looked at the unknown creature. Rogue eyed them all in fear as she let go of Gambit's hand and he disappeared. Jean stood stiffly, closing her eyes. Kitty looked blankly at the fake scenery. She saw a tree fading but didn't say anything, for she didn't care. No one cared about anything or anybody. Evan looked at everyone and waited. Did he know what he was waiting for?

Kurt looked at Jean. Then Scott and Evan. Then Rogue. Then he looked at Kitty and closed his eyes. "Ah, my favorite thing in the vorld is you guys, the X-men, my family," Kurt blurted out as they all looked at him with their eyes wide open. An image suddenly popped into his head. He felt a flow of emotion rise in him. It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of being loved and appreciated. A power of friendship and family. That love had brought them back together.

******************************

"Kitty! There you are, ah've been looking all over for you," Rogue's voice spoke, filled with joy as green, blue, brown, red, and yellow glowed around her. "Ah felt so scared without you guys. Ah didn't know where ah was or who ah was."

"We're here now Rogue," Scott's voice spoke comforting the glow of brown light. 

"Ja, no vorries," Kurt said happily as the light combined and formed one great light. A light so bright, that nothing could stop the light from shining.

******************************

Jean took out Scott's red sunglasses from her pocket and placed them on his face. They were mutants again, and that's a part of who they were. 

"Kurt," Kitty screamed as she closed her eyes and opened them again. She ran to Kurt and gave him a hug. Her eyes were shining bright with happiness. _Real_ happiness, because she was with her family now.

Rogue's face lit up with joy as she ran over to Kurt. She was about to hug him when she realized she couldn't. "Jean, jacket please," Rogue said as Jean threw her her jacket and Rogue hugged Kurt and Kitty with the jacket in between. Jean ran over there and joined the group with a smile. Evan grabbed Scott and ran over with him as they dived in the Kodak moment.

"Awww………how sweet!" Deleterious said coming out of nowhere. "Saying your good-byes?" His smile that everyone knew faded into an evil laugh. "You can never escape me, I am Deleterious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, ve are the X-men, for your info. Ve can defeat anyone together!" Kurt screamed as they all stood there ready to fight. The man split himself into six different people and went after each of them. 

"Kitty, don't be afraid," a woman said evilly turning into fire. She headed for Kitty but it phased through her. Then the woman ran after her ready to punch her. Kitty moved her head out of the way, not in time to dodge a kick in the middle of her stomach. She clenched her stomach for a second then tried to aim a punch at the evil woman. She kicked her and they both tumbled down a hill. The hill wasn't there before but had formed because Kitty had an image of the woman rolling down the hill.

Kurt dodged a man that was yellow and let off energy that electrified you and made you loose your body temperature. "Man, this mutant guy sure is poverful!" Kurt screamed as he kept teleporting away from the man's intensity. He spotted Kitty falling down a hill with a woman who turned into a huge man who flew high in the sky, ready to drop Kitty. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs as Evan grabbed his skateboard ready to catch her wherever she falls. Kurt got away from the man that was after him and teleported to Kitty who was falling in mid air. Her hair was flying as Kurt caught her and teleported away. He teleported behind a tree. The tree just came up because Kurt was thinking about teleporting next to a tree. The yellow man following him came out behind the other side of the tree, turned dark blue and shot red beams out of his eyes.

"This guy can be anything and do anything he wants!" Kitty screamed as they fell onto a rock near a river. Rogue had thought of a river for them to fall in and it had turned against her. They were probably unconscious now because Kurt hadn't had time to teleport after they were hit by the red beam and hard rock.

"Kitty, Kurt!" Rogue yelled as she heard no response. 

"Where's Kitty," Evan said. "Did Kurt get her?" Before Rogue could answer that question, a big lion ran after Evan. It was growling loud and catching up to Evan's skateboard. Finally, the lion jumped on the skateboard allowing Evan to tumble over into a hole in the ground.

"Evan!" Rogue yelled worrying about her friend. She turned around to spot a man with a horse body and human head aiming an arrow at her. "What the……" Rogue questioned herself as she started running in zigzags so the arrow won't point at her. But it was like a magnet, following her wherever she turned. She thought of an iron box she could hide in but she knew it couldn't be.

"I try to give you everything you want, but you never even thanked me. If you want to play it the hard way, so be it. You want a fight, I'll give you a fight. But I assure you you'll regret it!" the half man, half horse said angrily at Rogue who felt something closing in around her.

It was an iron box. She felt herself tumbling and her body moving up and down and her head feeling dizzy. The box seemed to be going down a rocky hill. Suddenly she heard a splash of water as she was unconscious and sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Scott shot red beams from his eyes at the muscular woman that was after him with her sharp, metal splinters. One had passed over his head as he ran to hide behind a wall. The wall was looking exactly how he had imagined it. He hid behind it as one of the splinters actually came through the wall. Scott moved away in time. He was ready to go out there and fight for what was right as he stepped on a splinter and shocked himself. He was not unconscious, but his body was so weak. He couldn't move a muscle. He turned to see Jean with a shield over her. She was trying to stop a man with daggers coming out of his hands. 

"Jean! Be careful!" Scott screamed with little energy. They were losing to this guy. 

Jean looked over at Scott who was lying on the ground, helpless. She was so worried about everyone. What were they going to do? Jean put her hands on her head and concentrated. She knew she probably couldn't reach everyone's mind because they were unconscious, but she knew she had to try. 

__

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Evan………Scott……… Jean thought as she tried to speak to her friends through her mind._ We can defeat this guy. We can do it. We can't give up. We just can't. The Professor always tells us to be there for each other, and no doubt about it, we always are there for each other. Now get your butts over here and help your friends! _

The whole land suddenly turned flat, to what it used to be. No more rock, iron box, or hole in the ground. Everyone got up and stood up proud and tall. The woman after Jean disappeared as all six people rejoined Deleterious. Jean released the shield around her and joined her friends. Deleterious' eyes were wide with surprise and maybe a little _fear._

Jean looked at Scott. She put her hand in his as he held it tightly. Scott held Kurt's hand and Kurt reached for Kitty's. Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand as Rogue pulled Evan in. They were all connected now. When they were connected, nothing could stop them. Nothing.

"Is this supposed to mean something to me?!" Deleterious asked as they all stared at him.

"I love the world. I love being with my friends and family," Jean said.

"Ah love them, even though they can be crazy sometimes," Rogue added. 

"And you're just jealous because you lack that, which is like a great thing," Kitty said with heart-filled words.

"You kids don't know anything!" Deleterious screamed. "The world doesn't accept different people. You are mutants, don't you understand!? No one is going to accept you. Then you'll experience real suffering," Deleterious screamed.

"Yeah, well we'll get through it," Evan yelled rebelliously.

"How is that young one?" Deleterious asked, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Together!" Kurt and Scott yelled as they all attacked him. Before they made another move, Deleterious looked at them with his glowing red eyes. They were so empty and emotionless. They all fell back and shut their eyes because of the pain. 

"Together huh!" Deleterious screamed as they all got up and attacked. Deleterious' eyes widened with fear. Everyone saw the great fear and loneliness in his eyes. No one could miss it. They all fought him making him drop to the floor. They back away breathing hard as they collapsed to the ground. He was so powerful. But not powerful enough because now he was laying on the ground. Him being the helpless one.

"David!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a sweet voice called from far away. "You have forgotten my words David. I told you that hatred can destroy everything. Including the love for your mother. Don't you love me David?" 

When he heard the sweet voice he started to tremble. Deleterious looked up from the ground he was laying on. The ground started disappearing as Deleterious' eyes turned light brown. They were filled with so much brightness for the first time in a very long time. 

"To love someone means to get hurt and experience pain and suffering," the woman said softly in the air. "Now is that such a bad thing for the people you love? Does it not teach you how important they are to you? Emotion is a great thing. Your memory of me and emotion has brought me here to take you with me. You brought my soul back from the corner of your mind. Come with me this time. Because I'm not leaving you behind."

The X-men watched in awe as the tears in Jean, Rogue, and Kitty's eyes streamed down. Scott, Evan, and Kurt looked at the mother and son as if a miracle was happening before them.

Deleterious' body softened as he became restless. He smiled at the X-men as they returned the smile. His smile was so pure and wonderful and the emotion of the man was so great. His body turned into ashes as he became a pure brown light. All souls that he has kept there, in his mind, escaped to where they needed to go. The image of the son and his mother reunited was extraordinary. The ground began to shake as the fake scenery disappeared. 

"Now that he is free, the world he had created is being destroyed," Jean said as Scott gave her a long, intimate stare. 

"Uh very great. I'm so happy for him. But vhat happens to us?!?" Kurt asked in fear.

"He won't let us die," Scott said as Jean looked at him. "I know he won't." Scott let out his hand as Jean put hers in it. They smiled at each other as they all linked hands. 

"If we do go down," Evan screamed over the swirling of the unmeaningful place.

"We go down," Kitty screamed as she held on tighter and closed her eyes.

"TOGETHER!" Rogue yelled even louder as everything swirled around them like a tornado. They were all being pushed back by the great gust of wind but still held on tightly. None of them let go. They were all in a circle with no end. It was a powerful circle.

The wind twirled around them with great might. They were in that gust of wind now. But no matter how hard it gets, they still have each other. The wind twirled around and around and around. Deleterious' mind exploded into thin air as it vanished. It was free now. 

*************************

The X-men stood in the backyard of the mansion. Their eyes were shut tight and their hands were together in one circle. When they heard no noise they opened their eyes slowly and looked at each other. They all formed smiles on their faces and hugged each other.

Scott held Jean in a big hug and twirled her around, lifting her feet off the ground. He placed her down only inches away from him. He gazed at her green eyes that were shining brightly now. He felt something rush through his body. It was a feeling of……love. He wanted to kiss her so bad…

Jean pulled him close to intertwine their lips together in a passionate kiss. Scott smiled and they both ran to the rest. 

"Glad to be back," Kurt said as they all looked up at the shining sun. It was so real and they all felt alive. Living each day experiencing and learning knew things.

***************************

There is a story about a man who lived in a place where there was everything that he wanted. But he didn't have one thing. Love. He lived forever in his mind, where everything was perfect. He didn't realize that hatred had caused the world of Empyrean. Greed was filled in him and that made him forget how wonderful love was. When he saw what really mattered, something that he was deprived of, he remembered that feelings and emotion are the reason people live. No suffering or pain makes you forget about the meaning of life. 

True happiness lies with those you love. Nothing can replace love. Absolutely nothing.

***************************


End file.
